


Steven Tickled By Steg

by Pink_Panda_Stormy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Panda_Stormy/pseuds/Pink_Panda_Stormy
Summary: Steven, newly 18, returns to Beach City. During his first night back he goes into Rose's Room, and summons Steg to help aid him in expressing a fantasy he's been curious about for some time now. Tickle Torture.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Steven Tickled By Steg

It was the middle of night when Steven decided to go forward with his plan. He hadn’t been able to sleep despite the long and exhausting day. Being back in his old bedroom felt both familiar and alien all at once. Beach City looked the same as it did when he left, and the familiar sight of the waves crashing against the shore outside his window felt oddly nostalgic. He had done most of what he wanted to since returning to his childhood home. Friends and family were all happy to see him, and he had fun reuniting with each of them. Still, there was one thing he hadn’t done that had been weighing on his mind since he arrived.

“Now or never, I guess,” Steven said aloud to himself as he sat up in bed. “C’mon, you dealt with the diamonds. This should be easy!”

Steven chuckled to himself, yet couldn’t shake the nerves in his belly. He let out a long sigh before finding his courage and taking the first step out of his bed. He snuck down to the bottom floor of the house as quietly as possible. He approached the door at the back of the house. The familiar star shape design began to glow at the very top before he even had a chance to touch the door. It was almost as if it knew he wanted inside. Steven froze as the door vanished and bathed him in a near blinding pink light.

“Okay,” Steven said under his breath. “Let’s do this.”

Stepping into Rose’s room for the first time in ages felt strange. He was greeted by a seemingly endless sea of pink and white clouds. He took a few steps and looked behind, only for the portal back to the real world to have already vanished.

Steven stood there for a few moments twiddling his thumbs. He didn’t expect to be so nervous. He took in a deep breath, and forced himself to move forward with his plan.

“Show me… Steg!” Steven said.

With a bright and sudden poof, a large man popped into existence in the room. Steven felt his eyes widen as he craned his neck up to see the face of the man who was several times his own height. He stood there in nothing but an old torn blue t-shirt and shorts that went well above his knees. His midriff was exposed, revealing several abs with a gem lodged into the belly button right where Steven’s own was. The fusion looked down, and Steven suddenly felt his belly twist into knots.

“U-Um, hello!” Steven said, and waved awkwardly at the tall fusion man. “Steg?”

“Well hello there,” The tall four armed man said with a chuckle before looking out to the vast sea of clouds. “Man, this place is a real beauty.”

He seemed to be acting normal so far. That was good. This plan wouldn’t work at all if he turned out to be devoid of realistic emotions like some of the inhabitants of the room Steven had created before.

“You like it? This is my mom’s room,” Steven said. “I guess you already knew that, seeing as you’re me. Actually half me… or a fake half me. Ugh, this place is confusing. I-I don’t really know how it works even though I control it.”

Steven was staring down at his own two feet and beginning to babble. It wasn’t until he felt the weight of one of Steg’s massive hands touch down to the top of his head that he looked up. The man had such a kind smile that it put some of Steven’s nerves at ease.

“I think I get the jist,” Steg said. “So, why’d you summon me here?”

“Well… that’s uh…” Steven felt himself trail off as a sudden heat rose up to his cheeks. “I was hoping you could help me with something. It’s kind of embarrassing, though. Just saying it outright is…”

“Why don’t we sit down?” Steg asked. “You can make chairs or something in here, right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Steven said. He supposed it was normal for Steg to pick up on the room’s rules so quickly. After all, he sort of WAS Steg outside of this room. “Room, can you give us some seats?”

Two chairs appeared right behind both of them. Steg took a seat, and extended his hand to the other chair to insist Steven sit down as well. The look on his face told Steven he was ready to listen.

“Don’t be nervous,” Steg said. “I’m not here to judge you.”

“Thanks,” Steven said as he sat down in the chair. “Uh… so yeah. About why I brought you here.”

Steven looked down to his lap where he had neatly folded his hands. He had been thinking about this for so long now, and suddenly it was difficult to put into words.

“I’ve been having these… fantasies for awhile now,” Steven said. “I dunno when it really started, but it got really intense after I left home. I was dealing with a lot before so I didn’t really have time to think about normal stuff.”

“Normal stuff?” Steg asked.

“Y-Y’know,” Steven said before chuckling out of nerves. He practically dropped his voice to a whisper. “Stuff like sex. B-But not just sex, y’know? It’s more like this one thing that I like that most people don’t.”

Steg chuckled, but it was more of an understanding laugh than a mocking one. Steven felt his nerves loosen a bit more as he chuckled as well.

“Well come on,” Steg said. “Out with it!”

Steven felt himself blush.

“I… I think I like tickling,” Steven said. He started squirming nervously in his seat. He wasn’t used to saying it out loud. “I can’t think about it too long without getting excited. When I was out on the road I started looking up videos online and they all kind of turned me on, I guess?”

“You guess?” Steg asked, and raised a brow.

“O-Okay, not I guess,” Steven said reluctantly. “They did. They really REALLY did.”

Steven started to squirm, and crossed one of his sandaled feet over the other. His heart was starting to beat faster, and he was finding it hard to work up the nerve to actually look up and meet Steg’s eye.

“I’ve only really talked about it to my therapist,” Steven said softly. “Saying it out loud still makes me blush and get all light headed. They told me it was normal to have kinks like that, though. But why I’m here is… uh… something they suggested.”

Steven forced himself to look up at Steg. He was still staring with a face that was intently listening. It seemed clear that Steven was going to have to finish his thought, and couldn’t delay it any longer.

“They said maybe it’d help my nerves about it if I acted out those fantasies with somebody I trusted,” Steven said. “They said as long as I was being safe it’d be healthy.”

“Is that why you brought me here?” Steg asked. “To tickle you?”

Steven felt his eyes widen. His face grew hotter than ever, and suddenly he put both of his hands flat up against his face. Steg had seen right through him. Perhaps he had known all along that the conversation was leading here, since he had come from Steven’s head after all.

“I’m sorry!” Steven said quickly. “I shouldn’t use this room like that. I-I just thought it’d be the easiest way. Oh crap, am I abusing my powers now?”

“Hey, hey, Steven,” Steg said before reaching out two of his hands and grabbing Steven lightly by the wrists. He pulled Steven’s hands away from his face, and when Steven looked up Steg still had a kind smile. “I didn’t say any of that. Don’t just jump to conclusions.”

“Right,” Steven said with a short nod. He forced himself to remember to breathe like his therapist had taught him, and tried his best to calm down. “Sorry. I’m really nervous.”

Steg chuckled, and Steven forced a small smile. He felt safe with Steg in a way that was difficult to describe. It was like having a conversation with a version of himself that was kind, and wanted what was best for him.

“Why me?” Steg asked. “Why did you want Steg to tickle you?”

Steven hadn’t expected that question. He pulled his wrists away from Steg’s hands and crossed his arms as he took a moment to think.

“I guess just how I felt when I was you,” Steven said at last. “When I fused with my dad I felt… sexy?”

“You think I’m sexy?” Steg asked. He seemed quite a bit flattered by this.

“Well… yeah!” Steven said before laughing nervously. “Have you seen yourself? You’re a walking mountain of muscle! When I was you I hadn’t ever felt like that before. When I’m Stevonnie I feel happy but not confident like that. I didn’t feel anxious or overwhelmed… I just felt really happy and liked how I felt for once. I… I guess that’s why I chose you.”

Steven paused, and looked up to Steg.

“That’s it,” Steven said. “That's all I had to say. I don’t wanna force the room to do something weird like that if it doesn’t want to, though. You know that though, I guess.”

Steg nodded his head.

“That’s very considerate of you, Steven,” Steg said. “This room is under your control though, you realize? You could have just asked me what you wanted and I would have done it.”

“I know,” Steven said. “I just… it felt rude? Forcing you to do it? Even if you’re not the real Steg you still act like a person.”

Steg chuckled before standing up. Steven craned his neck up as the towering man reached down his lower set of arms and put them on Steven’s shoulders. Steven felt himself blush as he realized the man’s abs were right in front of his face. To be Steg had felt amazing, but to see him from this perspective so close was a new kind of feeling entirely.

“I’ll do it,” Steg said. “I’ll tickle you to your heart's content.”

“Seriously?” Steven asked. A bit more excitement entered his tone than he would have hoped for.

Steg nodded his head with a smile.

“Th-Thank you!” Steven said before jumping up from his seat and wrapping his arms around Steg the best he could. A wave of relief washed over his body and mind. “Thank you for listening, too.”

After their hug parted Steven looked up, and paused at the unusual expression on Steg’s face. He was smiling like usual, but this smile seemed much more devious than the ones that had come before. Steg got down onto his knees to better reach Steven’s eye level, but even then he was so unnaturally tall that Steven had to stare up just to meet his eyes.

“I hope you know what you’re getting into, Steven,” Steg said with a tone to match that strange smile of his. “You ready?”

“Yeah!” Steven said. He started feeling bubbling excitement well up within him.

Steg chuckled.

“Tell me what you want,” Steg said. “What do you want me to do to you, Steven?”

“What I-I want?” Steven asked. The thought of actually putting what he REALLY wanted into words was making his face just as pink as his sweater. “I want you to tease me and make me giggle and squirm with a whole bunch of toys. A chest full of toys!”

As soon as Steven said that, a chest appeared beside the two of them. It was golden with white accents.

“Oh jeez,” Steven said. He couldn’t even imagine what was inside of that thing. 

“Naughty,” Steg said. He used one of his hands not grabbing Steven to reach over and pry open the chest. Inside Steven saw a mess of brushes and feathers and tools he hardly recognized all mixed together. Right on top, though, there was an item that caught his eye more than anything. It was a bright pink collar with a dog-tag dangling from it. The tag simply said “Steven” on it.

Steg predictably went for the collar, and held it in front of Steven’s eyes.

“You want to be my tickle pet?” Steg asked.

“Yes!” Steven said. He said it much louder than he intended. After he realized just how overly excited he sounded he coughed and glanced away. “I mean, yeah. Will you put that on me… please?”

Steg smiled, and used his upper set of hands to put the collar around Steven’s neck. Steven couldn’t help but touch it and the dog tag as soon as it was secured. He felt dirty, but couldn’t bring himself to feel shame over it. He was far too excited for what was going to happen to him next to worry about modesty.

“Well, since you’re my pet now,” Steg said. “You won’t need this pesky top anymore, huh?”

“Oh,” Steven said, and realized Steg was grabbing the bottom of both his jacket and his t-shirt and starting to pull them up. His midriff became exposed quickly. “I guess not.”

Steven didn’t bother putting up resistance as Steg removed both his t-shirt and his jacket. What he didn’t expect, however, was for when the last bit of his sleeves slipped off his wrists for Steg to suddenly grab him by both wrists and hold his arms up in the air.

“Hey!” Steven said. “You tricked me!”

“It’s hardly a trick when you let me take off your shirt so willingly,” Steg said. “You’re far too trusting for your own good, Steven. It’s what’ll make you such a wonderful tickle pet.”

Steven felt his toes curl at that comment. It excited him far more than he’d like to admit. His eyes instantly shot to Steg’s lower pair of arms, and realized they were quickly approaching his upper body.

“Oh gosh oh gosh,” Steven started whispering as the hands approached. As soon as they settled against his sides he instinctively bit down on his lip. He pulled on his hands, but Steg’s grip on his wrists might as well have been iron. The massive fingers all pressed and proaded against his pudgy sides.

“So soft,” Steg commented. “You’re either quite silly or simply a masochist to let me claim you as my pet.”

The teasing was starting to really get inside Steven’s head, and he was starting to have to bite back giggles. Steg wasn’t quite tickling yet, but Steven was quickly realizing he was so sensitive that the massive hands grazing up and down his eyes was enough to make him squirm. He couldn’t help but notice that Steg was eying his body with a hungry expression.

All it really took to make Steven finally crack was two fingers from either of Steg’s free hands to start poking into his chubby sides.

“Ah!” Steven let out a gasp.

“Oh, jumpy are we?” Steg asked. “Just from a little poke? Maybe I caught you off guard?”

Steg poked Steven on his ribs, which resulted in another high-pitched gasp.

“No, I don’t think that was it,” Steg said. “Maybe you really are just that sensitive.”

Steg started to poke Steven on his sides more and more. Steven was learning very quickly that he was going to be in for a very rough evening if this level of teasing was enough to make him gasp and squirm. He would gasp in higher pitches when the fingers pressed down to a patictuarly sensitive spot, like his ribs or his armpits. Steg smiled each time he found a location like this as if he were making a mental checklist for later.

“E-Ehehehe!” Steven started to outright giggle as the poking became more frequent. He really was stupidly sensitive.

“Having fun?” Steg asked.

“Y-Yehehehes!” Steven cried out. “Ehehehe!”

Steven really meant it. He was thrilled to finally be giggling and squirming, even if he did feel entirely helpless. The more he squirmed the more his dog tags jingled together, and reminded him of his place as Steg’s tickle pet.

Steven’s eyes were shut long enough for him not to notice that one of the prodding hands had left his body and began searching the chest. He cracked his eyes open in time to spot the sight of a large snow-white feather that was the size of Steg’s massive forearm. He must have had quite the expression on his face, because Steg started to chuckle.

“Oh my, that caught your attention,” Steg said and waved the feather teasingly. “I wonder, is this feather enough to make your sensitive body squirm?”

“I-I dunno,” Steven said. Truthfully he had a pretty good idea of the answer. His eyes followed the feather as it waved back and forth. He felt like he was being hypnotized by it.

“Well then we’ll just need to find out,” Steg said with that same devious grin as before. He turned the feather so the soft point was facing Steven, and he gasped as though it were as deadly as a sharp knife. 

Steven’s toes curled as the feather approached his body. Steg stroked it against his neck, which made Steven’s entire body tremble in response. The feather drug downward before eventually dragging itself against his hardened right nipple. Steven had to bite down on his lip now just to keep silent. The soft bits of the feather were just aggressive enough on his sensitive body to make him squirm. Steven found it hard to look down as the feather tip relentlessly began dragging and running over his nipple from feathery length to length. It was so soft and light that it was a wonder he was having such a reaction.

“You are a sensitive pet, aren’t you?” Steg asked with a delightful edge in his tone. He reached into the box again, and pulled out a very similar feather that looked like an identical copy of the first. Steven whined at the sight of it.

“Ohh, no whimpering now,” Steg said before taking the second feather and putting it up to Steven’s opposite nipple. Now both were being attacked at once. Steven bit his lip and started to squirm more than ever. “How do the feathers feel?”

“E-Ehehehehe they tickle!” Steven whined. “Ohohoho gosh whahahahy is this wohohohrking!”

“The cutest crystal gem is feather ticklish,” Steg teased. “That’s so adorable.”

Steven was trapped with his poor sensitive nipples being teased for some time. Once he started giggling it was like trying to seal a cracked dam with duct tape. He could hold in his laugh for a few seconds but the feather tips would rip a new giggle out of him the moment he tried to take in a breath.

Eventually Steg grew bored with teasing just one spot of Steven’s exposed upper body. He started dragging the feathers up and down his sides. Steven gasped and giggled even more than he did when he was simply poked. The teasing was so light yet so very, very effective that it was driving him nuts. It was patictuarly bad when Steg began running the feathers along his ribcage up and down. The soft ends were torture on his sensitive flesh.

“How’s it feel?” Steg asked. “To be tickled and tormented so easily?”

“I-I lohohohohove it!” Steven cried out. It was impossible for him to lie. He was too busy enjoying himself to worry about embarrassment in admitting it. “Dohohon’t stohohohoooop!”

“Don’t plan on it,” Steg said, and then without warning flipped the feathers around so he was holding them by their hard quilled end. Before Steven could even react they were driven into his body, and stabbed into his exposed and sensitive pits. 

The noise Steven let out was practically a scream. To go from such soft and delicate feathers to rough and scratchy quills was torture, and deep down he loved it. He found out very quickly that his armpits were one of the most sensitive parts of his upper body. Given that Steg was holding his arms up so tightly there was no possible way to hide his outrageously ticklish underarms from those deadly quills. They scribbled mindlessly at first, just testing the waters to see how Steven would react.

“Eeeehehehehehehee my pihihihihits!” Steven cried out. His fingers splayed. “Ohohohohoo gohosh!”

“Oh, no,” Steg said with a fake tone of concern. “Squirmy little Steven has ticklish pits? That’s a shame, cause I was hoping to tickle here for a long long time!”

“Eeeeeheheee!” Steven couldn’t even hope to reply. He was really feeling like nothing more than Steg’s toy to tease and torment at will.

“Let me remind you who and what you are right now,” Steg said with a mischievous tone of voice. He began to drag the feather quills in both pits at once in a squiggly line.

“S…” Steg said softly, and drug the shape of the letter in both of Steven’s pits at once. “T… E… V…. E…. N….”

“Ahahahahahaaaa!” Steven squealed as his name was squiggled into his pits. It was playful and tormenting all at once, which was driving the poor ticklish boy insane.

“I… S… M… Y… T… I… C… K… L… E… P… E… T… !”

“Baaaahahahahaahaha!” Steven started to shake his head. By the end of the torment he felt like he was going to lose his mind. His poor pits were now as pink as his blushy cheeks from all the scribbling scratches.

“What’s that spell?” Steg asked, and began writing out a question mark over and over inside of the pits. “C’mon, you can get it!”

“S-Steheheheven is my tickle pehehehet!” Steven cried out.

“No, he’s mine, silly!” Steg replied. “But good job!”

Steg pulled the feather quills away, and finally released Steven’s wrists. The poor boy collapsed onto his knees. His first instinct was to hug his sides and get the last of the giggles out of his system as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Enjoying yourself?” Steg asked, and placed a hand on top of Steven’s head. He ran his fingers through Steven’s hair.

“Uh-huh,” Steven said weakly with a nod. “My pits are tingling, though.”

“Do you like that?”

“Mmm… Y-Yeah, I do,” Steven admitted before giggling nervously. He looked up to Steg. “Can we do more?”

“Of course,” Steg said. “This is your fantasy, after all. What do you want to try?”

Steven looked up to Steg’s massive arms. He found himself staring before looking away sheepishly.

“Maybe some way to tie me up for real?” Steven asked. “So you can use all your hands at once?”

“Oh?” Steg asked. “You want it worse than what two of my hands could give you? You really are a tickle pet.”

“C’mon,” Steven whined, though truthfully adored being teased. Every time he was called a tickle pet by Steg a warm and excited sensation spread through his chest. That, and his pants grew a little bit tighter. He had been trying not to think of that for some time, as that next step in his fantasies still scared him a little.

“Anything else?” Steg asked.

“Well…” Steven said, and trailed off as he looked over to the chest. “The feathers were really fun, too. Maybe use stuff like that more? But also… the quills were really intense.”

“Do you like intense?” Steg questioned.

Steven bit the inside of his cheek. He was suddenly too sheepish to answer and merely nodded his head. Steg’s giggling in response made him chuckle as well. His nerves were quickly being replaced by the thrill of what would come next.

“This is really fun,” Steven said softly. “I think I’m ready to go again. How about you?”

“Ready when you are,” Steg answered.

Steven nodded his head, and thought for a moment. He tried to think of what to ask the room for to restrict his movement. Truthfully he just wanted an excuse for Steg to have full reign to manhandle his body.

“Room?” Steven asked aloud. “I want something to restrain me! Something like uh… Something that’ll bind all my limbs, I guess?”

It felt so lewd to say it out loud. Steven watched as the room granted his wishes, and a large table was summoned before his eyes. He recognized it instantly as an X frame, only this one was far different from the kinds he had seen in videos he watched online. This one was bright pink, and looked to be made entirely out of a soft and fluffy fabric. It almost looked plush, but when Steven touched the surface it felt solid. Soft, but solid.

“Oh wow,” Steven said.

“Looks like the room’s starting to know what you like,” Steg commented from behind.

“Guess so,” Steven said, feeling a bit sheepish at the idea of actually getting into this thing. He realized that if he were to actually let Steg strap him down he would be spread out with no way to hide his body. The nerves and excitement returned in equal measure, interrupted only when Steg snuck up behind him and grabbed at his sides. Steven gasped when Steg’s warm breath tickled his ear.

“It’d be a real shame to put you in something like this with your pants still on,” Steg said with a teasing tone. Steven felt goosebumps erupt on his bare arms. “I think we should take them off, how about you?”

“Take them off?” Steven echoed.

“What good does a tickle pet like you have for pants?” Steg asked, with his massive fingers already running over just under Steven’s gem along the top line of his pants. “Or underwear, for that matter?”

Steven felt his cheeks flare up once more. It seemed Steg had every intention to strip him naked. He thought of himself naked and spread out on this table getting tickled senseless with all sorts of tools.

“It’s silly,” Steven said softly. “I’ve thought about this for a long time but now I’m suddenly nervous.”

“Mmm,” Steg hummed close to Steven’s ear. His upper set of hands began running lightly up Steven’s bare sides. “It’s okay to be nervous. You can make it stop any time, though. You have the power here.”

Steven closed his eyes, and focused entirely on how it felt to be touched by Steg. The man’s body was pressing up to him now. The size difference between them really was something. He liked feeling Steg’s hands run up and down his body, and gently squeeze him all over. The large and meaty fingers were warm, and made Steven shudder at every little touch and stroke. 

“O-Okay,” Steven said softly. “You can take them off.”

Steg chuckled again, and Steven felt the warm breath run down his neck. He felt his pants loosen as one of Steg’s hands undid his belt buckle, and then the latch on his jeans. The fabric slipped off with ease, which left Steven standing there in nothing but his underwear. He looked down and saw a bulge that was far more visibly excited than the jeans had let on.

“Good pup,” Steg whispered. “Let all those nerves out. Steg’s gonna take care of you.”

“Ahh,” Steven let out a noise. Steg’s top pair of hands were currently gripping his chubby pecs, and lightly running fingers over his nipples in a way that felt all too similar to the feathers from before. The bottom set of hands had one slipping under the seam of his underwear down to his cock and balls. Feeling Steg’s fingers wrap around both made Steven bit his lip. The other hand began to gently pull down Steven’s underwear until it met his jeans down at his ankles. Afterward he ran his hand back up, and began to squeeze Steven’s right hip with fingers treading closer to his newly bared bottom.

“Oh gosh,” Steven whined softly.

All of this groping was making Steven more aroused than before. The way Steg touched him and grabbed him was a restrained sort of hunger. He was like some pristine meat that Steg wanted to devour but took his time appreciating before doing so. He could tell Steg enjoyed his body, which made Steven feel sexier than ever.

“Am I a good pet?” Steven asked softly.

“The best,” Steg replied, and took Steven’s hard cock in three of his fingers and began to stroke slowly. Steven gasped again, but didn’t dare fight it. He pressed his back against Steg and felt his chiseled abs against his back and lower butt. He could also feel something inside of Steg’s pants press up against his bare bottom. “Now, are you ready to get into the X Frame, my little tickle pet?”

“Y-Yes,” Steven said with a nod of his head.

Much to Steven’s surprise, Steg didn’t release him. Instead Steg did the unexpected and lifted him up using all of his arms. He laid Steven down on his back, and instantly the fuzzy table felt even softer than the clouds that scattered the room. Steven looked up as Steg took his arms one by one and restrained them in bindings that were equally as soft, yet somehow far sturdier than they appeared. Soon enough Steven’s arms were up above his head.

“Still nervous?” Steg asked.

“A little,” Steven admitted, and stared down gingerly at his erect cock which now pointed upward. “But I want it… I want it really bad.”

That seemed to be all Steg needed to bind up Steven’s ankles. Soon enough Steven was laid out on his back with his limbs all spread out. His head began to feel light as the realization of what he had let himself get into sunk in. There wasn’t a spot on his body that remained unexposed… aside from his back, which even still was rubbing against feather-soft fabric.

“So many places to tickle you,” Steg teased as he ran one of his fingers from Steven’s belly button gem all the way up to just below his chin. Steven felt a shudder follow along with the finger. “Where to start, I wonder?”

Steg winked at Steven, causing the bound boy to feel a rush of color to his cheeks, before he turned away and wandered back over to the chest from before. No matter how much Steven craned his neck he could only see Steg’s back, and not whatever he was rustling around trying to find.

“Hmmm, no… no… maybe… oh, yes, that’ll do nicely,” Steg muttered to himself. Steven could feel his heartbeat quicken as he could only imagine what awaited him.

Steg returned with all four arms behind his back at once. Steven could tell he had picked out an assortment of tools to torment him with judging by the delightfully evil look on his face.

“Whatcha got there?” Steven asked, and kept his eyes on Steg’s arms. He couldn’t stop himself from writhing on the table, which only caused the soft fuzziness of the structure to graze against his bare body.

“Oh, nothing,” Steg said in a teasing tone. “Just these.” 

When Steg stood back up he showed two of his hands to Steven, and revealed two circular brushes that fit neatly into his palms.. Steven recognized them as the sort used in the shower. They were meant to push past thick hair and scrub the scalp. There were straps on the back so that Steg was able to slip them over his fingers and hold them with ease. Steven’s eyes went from one brush to the next, and instinctively he felt himself tense up.

“These seemed like fun,” Steg said.

“I-I…” Steven couldn’t even begin to form a proper response. His brain was overwhelmed by the mere idea of those things touching his sensitive naked body. As much as it terrified him, he was also keenly aware of the fact that his cock seemed to only grow harder at the sight of them.

“Let’s start here,” Steg said, and approached Steven with the two scrub-brush hands. Steven let out a terrified noise as his heart began beating a million miles per second. He wasn’t sure if he was mentally prepared for the brushes, but Steg didn’t seem to care. They were both going for his armpits now, hovering over the naked pits as Steven’s breath quickened.

“Ahhh!” Steven let out a gasp the moment the brushes pressed down to his pits. It was like he could feel each and every hard plastic bristle dig into his skin. His nerves felt like they were screaming. He became still as a statue, and was afraid even breathing would cause those horrible bristles to drag along his skin. He shut his eyes tightly, and whimpered softly.

“Oh, you’re so screwed,” Steg teased, and applied pressure on both brushes without daring to drag them even the tiniest millimeter. “Those quills made you squeal so wonderfully when I toyed here. I wonder how you’ll sound if I do this?”

Steg drug the brushes down. It was no more than an inch of movement, but that was enough to ensure Steven that he was indeed doomed. He was able to restrain letting out a scream of laughter only by biting down on his tongue.

“S-Steheheg,” Steven whimpered, unable to even speak without giggling. His legs began pulling helplessly at their bindings, as he was far too afraid to move his arms.

Steg lightened up on the intense pressure he was putting against the scrub brushes, and allowed them to lightly graze back up. Even that was enough to break Steven, and cause him to explode with giggles. If the quills had made him squeal this was enough to make him scream. Each and every bristle was intense enough to be its own individual feather quill, and there had to be at least a hundred of those plastic bristles on each brush.

“A-Ahahahaha!” Steven cried out, and began to instinctively shake his head back and forth. “O-Ohohohoh my gohohohosh!”

Steg kept up his teasing by lightly dragging the scrub brushes in slow circles. He was barely applying any pressure yet still Steven’s pits were just so sensitive that he was practically howling. Steven was suddenly glad the restraints were so soft and plush despite being sturdy, because he was pulling at them hard enough that otherwise he might have hurt himself.

“You’re such a squealer when I tease these pits,” Steg continued to toy with Steven, and applied a bit more pressure. Now the plastic bristles were really digging into his skin, and dragging as well. Steven’s laughter grew louder, and his squirming on the table became more frantic. “You LOVE it when I tickle your pits, don’t you?”

“A-AHAHAHAAAA!”

“‘Ahahaha’ isn’t an answer, silly,” Steg said, and pushed the brushes down harder. He began to rake them up and down. “Better tell me the right answer!”

“I-I LOHOHOHVE MY PITS BEHEHEING TICKLED!” Steven cried out, and threw back his head to begin screaming his cries of ticklish agony.

“Oh, really?” Steg asked. “Then I guess I’ll have to go even harder!”

With that, Steg put down as much pressure as he could without harming Steven. Each movement the brushes made were ripping into Steven’s ticklish nerves and clawing out laughter bit by bit. Steven squealed and cried and began flailing with his limited range of movement. He felt his eyes roll back as he soon felt himself become overwhelmed.

“EEHEEHEHEEE! IT TICKLES IT TIHIHIHICKLES!” Steven screamed at the top of his lungs. “I’M GOHOHHONA DIHEHEHEEE!”

“You want me to stop?” Steg asked, not slowing down at all.

“DOHOHOHON’T YOU DAHAHAHAARRRE!”

Steven was well aware that despite his words making it sound like he was in agony, his cock was harder than it had ever been. He was adoring this. He adored to be tortured and overwhelmed. He loved to be forced to scream and cry. His sensitive body being exploited by somebody like Steg was all he had fantasized about for months now. He knew in the back of his mind that he could stop it with a single word, yet he didn’t dare. All he wanted to do was be overwhelmed, and he was still hungry for more.

Steven wasn’t sure how long Steg kept scrubbing his pits. It had to have been for some time, considering that when he finally slowed to a stop Steven was left gasping for air. Even as the scrub brushes were pulled away Steven could still feel the overwhelming tingly sensation on his underarms. He continued to giggle under his breath as his body relaxed, and he looked up to Steg.

“Wh-Why’d you stop?” Steven managed to get out, despite the fact that he was indeed exhausted. “I could handle more… I think…” 

“Hehe, you really are a good tickle pet,” Steg teased. He reached down one of his hands and took Steven by the chin. “But I doubt you want to be tickled bad enough to pass out and miss out on what other fun I have in store.”

Steven grinned at the mention of that. It was only then that he realized just how worn out he had become. His wrists and ankles ached from tugging so much at the bindings. His chest was sore from such violent laughter.

“What else did you have in mind?” Steven asked.

Steg smiled deviously at that. He squeezed the scrub brushes in his hands until they turned into nothing but clouds and freed up his hands. He then put one on his chin, and seemed to pause for thought.

“Oh, I don’t want to overwhelm you again JUST yet,” Steg said in a pondering tone. “We need something that’ll stimulate you well, though. What to tickle you with, I wonder.”

“Maybe something… fluffy?” Steven asked aloud. “Something big and fluffy.”

Unknowingly, Steven had summoned the room’s powers with that suggestion. Out of thin air two identical tools appeared in Steg’s hands. The first thing Steven saw was a mass of some of the biggest and softest looking feathers he had ever laid eyes on. Two massive fans that were so big that they blocked Steg from Steven’s sight, and separated them via a wall of feathers. Steg pulled his arms apart to reveal himself, and lifted either fan into the air to examine them. 

“Burlesque fans?” Steg said aloud. “These look like real ostrich feathers as well. They’re practically the size of you!”

“Holy crap,” Steven whispered as Steg waved the two fans through the air. He was very quickly mesmerized by the sight of them. He started squirming as he realized Steg had a look of devious plotting on his face. He glanced at Steven, and draped one of the fans over his body. The tips of the feathers stroked the underside of his chin while the handle Steg held was hovering right above his crotch.

“Lengthy,” Steg commented. “These will do nicely.”

Steven stared down at the sheer size of the thing. Just one was enough to cover half his body, and Steg was seriously going to run two of them over him at once. He realized quickly that Steg wasn’t even going to give him time to prepare, and moved the fan downward. The feathers trailed over his chest and belly, which made Steven bite his lip. What made him start giggling was when the feathers started to drag themselves over his erect cock. It was almost impossible for the feathers not to touch it, considering it was still standing up straight. Steven’s toes curled.

“Ehehehe!” Steven giggled as the fan ran down his legs, and finally finished running over his cock.

“That was just a test sweep,” Steg said with a grin of his own. “I wonder how you’ll handle both of these at once.”

Steven watched as Steg lifted both of the fans and placed the middle section of them right at his wrists below the bindings. As they began to drag downward they ran first over his arms, then his pits. Steven let out a soft giggle of delight as the soft and fluffy bristles stroked and grazed every inch of his naked flesh. He squirmed with delight as the feathers ran over his ribs and down to his sides. It was like a blanket of pure tickly softness being draped over him. What really made him happy though was when the feathers went lower, and drug simultaneously over both of his hips. The feathers were so big that some strayed and brushed up against his cock yet again. Each little touch made Steven give a mild yelp, and devolve into giggles.

“Ehehehee! I-It feels so sohohohoft!” Steven whined.

It was strange just how good the fluffy softness of the feathers felt. It tickled no doubt, but it was a light and pleasant sort of tickling that Steven felt he could endure for some time. Steg brushed the fans up and down the sides of his body in smooth and fluent motions. Steven giggled and grinned as each and every feather licked his body. 

Steven loved it most when Steg would lay a fan over his chest and drag downward, only to put the next fan right where the previous one had just left and continue the chain. He would do this for several sweeps, which blanketed Steven’s entire body. Steg would shake the fans as they slithered down his body and draped over his sides and belly and hips all at once.

Still, nothing felt quite as good as when the feathers grazed over his cock. Steg picked up on this quickly, considering Steven would whine extra loud whenever a feather lingered a bit too long on his cockhead.

“Ticklish down here?” Steg asked, and placed both feathery fans flat against Steven’s inner legs. The bindings on his ankles kept his legs spread apart, which meant that Steven had no defence for the feathery assault on his inner thighs. Steg started to drag the fans up and down, which caused several of the feathers to begin licking and stroking at his taint and his balls.

“Ohohoho my gohohosh!” Steven cried out. “Ahahahahaa! Ohhohoho nohohohooo!”

“What’s wrong?” Steg asked. “Never been tickled here before?”

“Eheheheeee!” Steven could only reply with a squeaky giggle. Dozens of feathers all shaking and tickling his inner thighs with their tormenting softness was enough to make him squeal, but the fact that they constantly ran over his balls was enough to make him lose it.

“Tickle tickle tickle,” Steg teased, and reached down with his two free hands to grab Steven’s pudgy belly and give him a gentle squeeze on either of his love handles. “That’s right, my little tickle pet. Giggle for me! Giggle because you love being tickled!”

Steven had no choice BUT to keep giggling. When Steg saw the effect a couple of soft feathers had on his crotch he couldn’t get enough. He started running the fans all along the inside of his thighs and up against his shaft. He would blanket Steven’s entire lower half in both feathers at once and just start running them up and down without pause. This assaulted every one of Steven’s sensitive spots at once. It got to the point where he was yelping and squealing like he had when the scrub brushes had been ruthlessly toying with his armpits. A feather running over his cock or balls was enough to make him squeal, and with dozens upon dozens assaulting that area at once he was really starting to lose it.

“Aww, my little pet’s going crazy over just some feathers!” Steg teased with a laugh of his own. “Tickle tickle tickle! Oh, look at him squirm!”

“S-Steheheheg!” Steven cried out. “Ahahahaha! I-I ahahaha!”

It was getting to the point where the feathers assaulting his cock were starting to have another effect other than tickling him. Considering he had been driven to such a horny state this entire evening it was no surprise that the non-stop stroking against his shaft began to make his cock leak with pre-cum.

“S-Stohohohoopppp!” Steven cried out through his giggling in pure desperation.

It was at his command that the tickling stopped entirely. Steg lifted up both fans of feathers and looked down at Steven with a curious expression on his face. Steven was left panting, and squirming as he looked down. 

“I-I thought I was gonna cum,” Steven said with a blush rising to his cheeks. “Holy crap that was intense.”

“Still wanting more tickles before you do?” Steg asked. “You really are a good tickle pet.”

“Course I wanted more,” Steven admitted, but was unable to look Steg in the eye as he did so. “Maybe out of this frame?”

Steven realized his mistake in choosing those words the moment they left his mouth. His wrists and ankles were suddenly unbinded, and the frame beneath him fell away. He let out a cry of panic before he felt arms swoop under him and catch him. He looked up to realize Steg had caught him, and was smiling down with a downright dashing look.

“Watch it,” Steg said.

“Sorry,” Steven said with a giggle before he was gently placed on the ground. Steg also sat down, though Steven still felt very small compared to the massive man. “Um… I don’t need a break, I think. I’m ready to keep going now.”

“Alright,” Steg said as he reached forward and ran a finger under Steven’s dog tags hanging from his collar. “Where do you want to be tickled next, pet?”

Steven couldn’t stop himself from giggling, both at the finger toying near his neck along with Steg calling him a pet once more.

“You haven’t touched my feet yet,” Steven said with a bashful sort of grin as he glanced away. “I know I’m really ticklish there. I also liked it a lot when you tickled my dick, though.”

Steg got another lustful and hungry sort of look in his eyes as Steven explained what he wanted. It seemed that those words were all he needed to take control once more as he leaned forward, and grabbed Steven by the ankles.

“Hey!” Steven cried out, but felt himself be pulled until suddenly he was forced onto his back with his legs up in the air being gripped by Steg. His legs pressed up to Steg’s chest, with both of his feet residing just under the cutts in Steg’s shirt where his chest was exposed. Steg stared down at him, and Steven suddenly felt even more vulnerable than he had been when entirely bound up.

“How’s this work?” Steg asked, and reached down two of his hands to grab at Steven’s sides.

“G-Good,” Steven said softly, and tried not to let his blush consume him. “I might need some binding though. I know I can’t sit still when you start tickling.”

Once again, the room responded to Steven’s request. Fluffy straps similar to the ones that had been on the table appeared on both of his ankles, and a thick leather strap attached to each of them reached up and wrapped around the back of Steg’s neck. Steg released his legs, and suddenly Steven felt very secure.

That wasn’t all. Before Steven could take in his new bondage he felt a tug on both of his arms. Rope appeared, and pulled his hands behind his back. He let out a gasp as his wrists were bound together. No amount of squirming seemed to loosen them.

“Oh wow,” Steven said. “That’s… I really gotta watch what I say in here.”

“I for one love this new setup,” Steg commented, and leaned down slightly to place the flat of one of his hands over Steven’s belly. In doing so, Steven felt something press down between his spread legs. He looked down to see Steg had a very visible bulge, and it was resting right on top of Steven’s naked cock. Steven began to squirm, and let out a noise without really thinking about it.

“Mmm…”

‘Something wrong?” Steg asked.

“Nothing, really,” Steven said. “Just that… I-I’ve been naked for awhile now. I know I’m your… tickle pet and all, but…”

Steg smiled, and didn’t even allow Steven to finish his sentence.

“Go ahead,” Steg said. “Say what you want.”

Steven looked into Steg’s eyes. That look was enough to make Steven realize just how attractive the man was. Not that he had been blind to it before, but it was only right this moment he realized just how badly he wanted to see… more of Steg.

“I want you to be naked,” Steven said.

Just like that, all of Steg’s clothing vanished into clouds. The bulge that had been resting on Steven’s crotch was now a massive pair of balls and two large cocks that were half-erect. They draped over Steven’s crotch, and grinded up against Steven’s quickly rehardening shaft. His eyes moved up but Steven found himself distracted once more by Steg’s very bulky pecs. There was just so much on him that was mesmerizing that Steven felt his only course of action was to close his eyes.

“Oh my gosh,” Steven whined.

“Don’t be so embarrassed,” Steg said with a teasing tone of voice. “It’s your fantasy, Steven.”

Steven let out a shaky breath. His fantasies sure did involve a lot of him being bound up and helpless to the torment and teasing of a hunk like Steg. He didn’t realize it before tonight, but he really adored being the toy of somebody as manly as Steg.

“You’re just really hot,” Steven said with an embarrassed tone of voice. “A-And now you’re naked.”

“Hehe, and you’re adorable,” Steg said. “Especially when you giggle.”

Steven’s eyes widened as Steg raised his fingers, and planted a few of them on the exposed soles of his feet. He drug his fingers from the heels up until he reached the tips of both sets of toes at once. Steven let out a quick giggle and writhed before biting his lip.

“Hehehee mmmmphh!”

“I was wondering how ticklish you were down here,” Steg said with a teasing tone as he began to swirl two of his fingers along Steven’s bare arches. “How about some tools to make this more exciting?”

“Y-Yehehees!” Steven cried out.

With Steven’s command the chest moved locations from across the clouds to right beside the two of them. Not missing a beat, Steg reached into the chest and began rummaging for items of torment. Within moments Steven heard a loud buzzing noise. He looked down as he felt his heart drop, and saw an electric toothbrush in one of Steg’s hands. He watched as the large man chuckled before grabbing Steven’s right foot by his big toe and pulling back so he was unable to pull it away.

Steven whimpered before the brush even touched his foot. The buzzing made his heart race as he was both terrified and excited for how this new sensation would affect him. He had never been seriously tickled on his feet before. Certainly never with these sorts of bindings.

As the brush pressed down to Steven’s foot, he had no choice but to cry out. The spinning bristles were instantly too much for his senses, and he burst out laughing.

“AAAAHAHAHAAA!” Steven squealed, and pulled at both legs at once. He had been trying to keep himself from doing that to avoid harming Steg due to their bindings, but very quickly his desires shifted to writhing in agony from the little spinning head of a toothbrush grazing against the flesh of the ball of his foot. It buzzed and drugged and spun all at once. Steven had underestimated just how powerful that one little toothbrush could be. It was like it was digging right through his nerves and ripping out laughter with each stroke.

“Aww, just one little brush?” Steg asked teasingly. He began to drag the brush in circles, grazing the top of his heel and the bottom of the ball before scribbling up and down the arch itself. “That’s all it takes to make you cry when I touch your feet, huh?”

“Ahahahahaha! Eeeeheheheeee! It tickles it tickles! Ahahahaa!” Steven was squealing as his only response. It was very difficult to think of anything more intelligent to say when he was so consumed by the sensation along his sole.

Steven didn’t even notice as Steg snuck one of his hands into the chest once more and began rummaging. At least, he didn’t notice until the sight of a large makeup brush appeared. It was hard to miss it with it’s massive poofy head. Steg waved it teasingly in front of the giggling boy’s face. Steven shook his head dramatically, unable to stop giggling to even plead for that thing not to touch him. Steg however just smiled.

“Your other foot looks so lonely,” Steg said with a giggle before attacking said sole with the makeup brush.

Steven wasn’t instantly overwhelmed by the makeup brush as he had been the buzzing and whirring of the toothbrush. It wasn’t until the large head of the brush began to drag itself up and down his sole did he really start to feel its effects sink in. A long drag from his heel up to his splaying and wiggling toes was enough to make Steven’s laughter get even louder than the toothbrush alone had been able to summon.

“Oooh, so soft,” Steg teased as the makeup brush danced over the naked sole. The hairs shot out over Steven’s sole as Steg pushed the brush down and spun it. Steven was a bit embarrassed just how sensitive his feet were. He could feel each individual hair on that makeup brush graze and lick his foot. It wasn’t until the brush got up to his toes that Steven really began to feel it. He reacted by splaying his toes as the brush came up, which only caused the long tufts of fluffy hair to slip between them and graze against one of the more sensitive parts of Steven’s body.

“E-Ehehehehehee not the brushes!” Steven whined. “St-Steheheheeheheeeeeg!”

“Oh, that’s a reaction!” Steg said with excitement at the reaction he had managed to draw out of Steven. “Does my pet have sensitive toes? On both feet I wonder?”

The tufts of the fluffy makeup brush wrapping around and grazing the underside of his toes was torture on it’s own. Steg did something truly evil, and ran up the still buzzing toothbrush from where it had been teasing Steven’s arch and he shoved that too between some of Steven’s toes. Instantly Steven felt like an explosion had gone off in his head.

“AAAAHAHAHAHA NOHHOHOT MY TOES!” Steven cried out.

The buzzing and spinning bristles were enough to drive Steven mad as they ran along the underside of his toes which Steg had taken the liberty of pulling back with one of his free hands. There was quickly no way for Steven to relieve the torment, as he was suddenly unable to wiggle the area at all. He was very suddenly forced to endure the toothbrush glide along the hopelessly sensitive area, and he could do nothing but scream in return.

“AAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA NOHOHOHOOO!”

Steg hungrily took advantage of the fact that Steven was currently being overwhelmed by the tickling to begin grinding his two cocks. All he had to do was pump his hips back and forth to cause both of his lengthy shafts to grind up against Steven’s own. Steven was very aware of the added stimulation, and could only throw his head back as he was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to moan between his giggling.

“Nnnngh ahahahahaa!” Steven groaned and whined. He had really been teased to such an outrageous extent that it took nothing more than a bit of frotting to make him go wild. He looked down to see both meaty cocks squeezing Steven’s own between them as they grinded lengthwise while Steven’s stood directly up between them.

Steven watched with wide and hysterical eyes as Steg reached for one final time into the chest. He was too busy frantically laughing to really take notice. He could only worry about what tormenting toy might come out to attack him next.

Steg pulled out a long black cylinder from the box, and pulled away the two brushes from Steven’s feet as all his attention turned to it. At first the sight confused Steven, as it looked plastic and hard and in no way able to tickle him. It wasn’t until Steg turned it and Steven saw a small mouth-shaped opening that he recognized it as a fleshlight.

“Why’s that in there?” Steven asked gingerly. “That doesn’t look like it’ll tickle.”

Steg examined it briefly, but quickly smiled and turned his attention to Steven.

“Let’s try it, shall we?” Steg asked.

Steven watched as Steg lowered the fleshlight closer to his cock. The lips of it pressed down to his head, and Steven was surprised just how effortlessly he was able to slip in. It squeezed around his member, feeling momentarily tight before Steven’s cock was thrust fully into it.

That was when Steven realized just how much of a trap it was. Something… touched his cock. A lot of soft, long, fluffy, and hopelessly familiar feelings touched him at once. Steven didn’t need to see what was inside to recognize what had become the all too familiar sensation of feathers running over his shaft.

“A-Ahahahaaa!” Steven started giggling as Steg pulled the fleshlight up. “W-Wahahahait! Ohohohoho gohohohosh! Ehehehe! Nohohohohoo! It’s full of…!”

“Feathers?” Steg asked.

“Nnnnnghhhh mhmhmhmhmhm ahahahaaa!” Steven tried to resist, but always fell back into laughter as the fleshlight ran up and down his length. It brought him equal parts pleasure and agony, to have his cock stimulated so thoroughly but be tickled so senselessly all the same. Feathers upon feathers were all touching his cock, and due to Steg’s sturdy hand despite Steven’s helpless squirming they danced with a life of their own. Every inch of his shaft and cockhead were being assaulted. Steven’s cock might as well have existed in a dimension of only feathers that were hell bent of tickling him. Somehow this was both the worst and best tickling of the evening all at once.

At least, it was until Steg grabbed his feet again. He had abandoned the brushes from before, and simply just dove his fingers right into Steven’s feet. Steven had been so overwhelmed that he hadn’t been prepared, and exploded into laughter like a bomb.

“You’re going to cum for me!” Steg said boldly over Steven’s newfound squealing as he danced his fingers all over the boy’s feet. “But only if you’re being tickled so hard you feel like you’re losing your mind!”

“A-AAHAHAHAHAAHA STEHEHEHEEEEEG!” Steven cried out.

Now it was very difficult for Steven to decide which torment was worse, or in his case better. Certainly both together were an unforgettable mixture of pleasure and hell. The feathers continued to assault his cock while Steg assaulted his feet. Steven fought and cried out but was only brought closer and closer to orgasm with each passing second.

“Say you’re my tickle pet!” Steg commanded.

“I-I’M A TICKLE PEHEHEHEET!” Steven yelled. “Y-YOHOHOHOUR TICKLE PEHEHEHET!”

Steven was more than willing to shout this from the rooftops at this point. He was so conditioned to adore the tormentous tickling that he only wanted to scream his love for it. He started helplessly humping his own legs in the air, and trying to force his orgasm to come sooner as he focused on just how amazing those feathers felt. He was still squealing from his feet being the dancing floor for Steg’s fingers but he loved that feeling too. He really was nothing but a tickle pet right now, and he loved every second of it.

By the time Steven’s orgasm approached he couldn’t help but let out a massive cry. Steg seemed to know exactly when Steven was going to cum, despite the fact that the poor boy was laughing too hard to give much of a warning. The moment the point of no return hit the fingers left his feet, but the feathers continued to drag over his shaft. He exploded all over the fluffy feathers, soaking them with his seed as he came so violently that his whole body trembled.

“Nnnnggghhh ahhh!” Steven let out a moan. He extended his whole body, and pressed as deep as he could into the feathery fleshlight to pump out every last drop of cum the feathers had pulled from him. When the orgasm finally passed, it was like all of his muscles gave away at once and he nearly went limp.

“H-Holy crap,” Steven gasped. He was beyond light headed.

“Was it good?” Steg asked, and pulled the fleshlight off of Steven slowly.

Steven nodded his head. He was so blinded by the bliss, and exhaustion, that this evening had given him. He giggled softly.

“Unbind me,” Steven said aloud, and all of what had been keeping him hostage vanished into cloud. He sat up slowly, and moved closer to Steg until he could wrap his arms around the large man’s midsection for a hug.

“Thanks for such a great time,” Steven said. “You were really really really good.”

“That’s three really’s,” Steg said, and put a hand on the back of Steven’s head. “I’m glad I was able to make you so happy.”

“Can I come back?” Steven asked as he broke away from Steg and held him at arms length. “To be uh… tickled again? Would that be okay?”

Steg looked down at Steven and smiled. He took Steven by the chin, which made the boy’s cheeks return to a blush.

“You can come back whenever you want,” Steg said. “My little tickle pet.”


End file.
